


Call Me, Beep Me

by WyoRanger



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Sex, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, female orgasm, forced lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyoRanger/pseuds/WyoRanger
Summary: Kim wakes up to discover that she’s been captured by Drakken and Shego. Shego decides to have a little fun with her long time nemesis.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Call Me, Beep Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize I misspelled Shego throughout this entire story, but my phone doesn’t allow me to select a single word and change all instances of that word at once and I’m too lazy to go back through and delete a single letter for each and every time I used her name.

The first thing Kim felt as she woke was the pounding in her head as if someone had turned the volume on the speakers from prom up as high as they could and had the bass blasting. She tried reaching for her temples to try and massage the ache away, but something held her wrists in place well above her head. Blinking away the sleep in her eyes and wincing at the glare of the lights, she struggled to get a sense of her surroundings as they became less and less blurry. 

“Wha-... Where am I?” She asked, her voice raspy and low. 

“Hey, Drakken, little Kimmy is finally awake,” came an all too familiar voice that made Kim’s stomach drop. 

Kim managed to lift her head enough to see two all too familiar figures standing in front of her. One, a man, was wearing a stupid looking blue lab coat and sporting a ridiculous unibrow while the other figure sported a green and black leotard-esque outfit as if she were a gecko-colored spy. 

“Sheego,” Kim groaned unenthusiastically as she blew strands of her own orange hair out of her face. 

“Don’t forget about me,” old blue-and-balding chastised, his nasally voice grating on Kim’s ears. “Sheego, check her for anything she could use to escape. And find her blundering boyfriend. I don’t want them foiling my plans this time.”

As he went back to turning knobs and flipping switches on his machine Sheego began checking Kim’s pockets, pulling all of her equipment out and setting them far enough away so that Kim couldn’t get to the. Pulling out one final item she stopped and looked it over. 

“What is this supposed to be? A magnetized grappling hook disguised as a pen? Cute.”

Sheego clicked the pen once, popping out the grappling hooks from where the pen would normally write. Holding it close to Kim’s chest Sheego traced the hooks down her captive’s chin and neck, only stopping when she heard a small metallic ‘clink’ as the magnetic hooks stuck to something under Kim’s shirt. Confused, Sheego tugged, unaware of the look on Kim’s face as she did so. 

“Must be one hell of a wire bra,” Sheego laughed, only stopping when she looked up and saw pain shoot across Kim’s face every time she tugged in the magnet. “Wait... you wear sports bras. So what is-... don’t tell me you-....”

Sheego killed the magnets, allowing the pen to easily fall away from Kim’s chest with ease. Moving the pen over slightly, Sheego activated the magnet again and watched as the pen stuck to Kim’s other breast. Right where...

“Since when have you had your nipples pierced?” Sheego asked playfully, tugging on the pen and eliciting a moan of discomfort from her nemesis. 

“Oh shut up,” Kim replied. “I bet yours are pierced too.”

“Oh they are, same as my c-.... You know what, I’m really curious now.” Sheego deactivated the magnet once more and slowly slid the pen down Kim’s chest to her abs, then further down to her thigh before placing the tip of the pen against Kim’s womanhood. “Tell me, Kimmy, were your nipples the only thing you got pierced or is there more?”

Before Kim could answer, and before Sheego had a chance to activate the magnet, Drakken sauntered over. Too oblivious to notice Sheego’s hand between Kim’s thighs, Drakken grinned triumphantly in the poor girl’s face. 

“Now that everything is ready I can finally and you are securely out of the way, I can finally get on with my plan!”

“Y-Yeah,” Sheego agreed sarcastically as she tried not to draw attention to her hand between Kim’s thighs. “Say, Drakken, are you hungry?”

“Now that you mention it, Sheego, I’m famished. Would you be a dear and go pick something up?”

“I was actually thinking you should. Seeing as how Kimmy is prone to escape and we still haven’t captured her boyfriend yet, I figured I’d beat stick around and keep an eye on things while you go get us something.”

Oh fine,” Drakken huffed as he sauntered off towards the door of their hideout. “What would you like?”

“Surprise me,” Sheego replied, rubbing the tip of the inactive magnet against Kim’s womanhood as she watched Drakken shut the door behind him. “Fuck I thought he’d never leave! Let’s see, where was I?”

“You were about to let me go,” Kim said, struggling to keep herself from letting out a moan as the magnetic pen rubbed small circles over her jeans, teasing her clit. 

“Nice try. Oh that’s right, I was asking if you had any more piercings. Let’s find out.”

Sheego clicked the pen once more and held it between Kim’s legs, moving this way and that, grinding the magnet against the girl’s pussy as she searched for anything metallic. 

“N-Nice try,” Kim managed a smile at Sheego’s disappointed frown, “but I’m not a slut like you.”

“Maybe not, but you’ll still cum like one when I’m done with you.”

Before Kim could realize what Sheego had meant the green-clad woman had pulled Kim’s shirt up and yanked her bra down, exposing the girl’s pierced tits. Gripping each tit by the piercings Sheego began to pull and twist, smiling evilly at the pained expression on her foe’s face. 

“I bet Ron LOVES to play with these tits of yours. Not too big, perky, perfect puffy nipples... I can see why you got them pierced. Tell me, does he attach weights or chains to them and torment you like this?”

Kim bit her lip to keep from moaning. She tried not to think of Ron whenever he played with her tits. Tried not to think of him sucking on one while he flicked the other. A wet mouth on her breast pulled her attention back to the woman in front of her. The sight of Sheego sucking on her nipple, biting just hard enough to sting, made Kim gasp in pleasure before she could catch the sound and keep it from escaping her lips. 

Sheego smiled. Pulling back she flicked her wrist, activating her powered gloves and ripping Kim’s shirt and bra to shreds for easier access. Trailing a finger down Kim’s exposed torso, she couldn’t help but appreciate the collegiate cheerleader’s body. Toned but not too muscular. Tanned, but still fair skinned. And not a tan line in sight...

“No tan line... Kimmy, you tan in the nude, don’t you.”

“Sh-Shut up. Let me go.”

Sheego’s finger found the top of Kim’s pants. Unbuttoning the pants and gibbing a good tug, Sheego laughed with pleasure as she found out she was right. 

“No tan lines at all. Kimmy, you might try to deny it but the piercings and nude sunbathing tell me that you are slut. I bet if I were to feel between your legs I’d find you soaking wet as well. So tell me, are you a slut? Are you drenched?”

“N-No....”

Sheego places a hand on Kim’s inner thigh and slowly trailed her way up, not even making it all the way to Kim’s lips before feeling something wet. Pulling her hand up for Kim to see Sheego played with the wetness so Kim could see for herself. 

“You sure about that?” Sheego made sure Kim was watching as she stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked Kim’s juices off, moaning happily. “God you taste good, Kimmy.”

Sheego reaches between the girl’s legs once more, quickly finding the clit before massaging slow circles around the sensitive spot. With her other hand she gripped a handful of red hair at the base of Kim’s skull to keep the girl from hiding her face. Looking down into her rival’s defeated eyes, Sheego’s hunger reached its boiling point. Her lips found Kim’s, parting them to snake her tongue inside. Their tongues wrestled as Kim moaned into her, finally giving in to her own carnal desires. 

Sheego’s fingers quickened their pace, rubbing hard before ultimately burying themselves inside of Kim’s pussy. Sheego had no trouble finding Kim’s g-spot, applying pressure with her fingers while her thumb continued to rub the clit. And to top it off she pumped her fingers in and out, rubbing over that magical spot that had Kim feeling like she was melting. 

“MmmmmOhhhhh fffuuuuucccckkk... I’m sooo cloooose,” Kim struggled to get the words out. 

Sheego quickly dropped to her knees and began sucking on Kim’s clit as she furiously fingered Kim’s pussy. She could feel Kim begin to shake and hear her breathing become short and loud. With a cry of euphoria and her pussy clenching around Sheego’s fingers, Kim’s orgasm erupted. Juices poured over Sheego’s eager lips, dripping down her chin. Lifting herself up she grabbed Kim’s chin and pulled the girl into another passionate kiss, letting Kim taste her own juices on her rival’s lips. 

“How about I get you out of these shackles and you can return the favor,” Sheego whispered seductively. Breathless, Kim nodded. 

***************

Sheego woke hours later, the silk sheets of her bed barely covered her naked body as she rolled over only to find the rest of her bed empty save for a single note on the pillow. Grabbing it, she quickly read it. 

‘Call me, or beep me, if you wanna reach me! 😘 - Kim’

Groaning, Sheego rolled out of bed and threw on her robe, already dreading having to explain to Drakken how Kim Possible had managed to escape this time.


End file.
